Feh
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Feh |image = |element = |hometown = Xian |relatives = Feizhi (daughter) |age = unknown |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |japname = (チン Chin) }} has an argument with her father, Master Feh, over her precognitive abilities, causing her to storm out.]] Feh (チン Chin) is the mayor-figure of Xian and the master of Xian's dojo and the Kung Fu martial art. He is the father of Feizhi, but he does not consider her recently acquired ability to predict disastrous events like the flooding of Altin to be more than coincidence. He does finally accept this when Feizhi correctly predicts that Hsu is caught up in a landslide at Alpine Crossing and is in danger. Master Feh has Psynergy-like powers, called Chi, which he teaches to others in his dojo. However, when Isaac's party performs the Force Psynergy, he quickly notes that their abilities are in fact different. Psynergy (which he refers to as "Ki"), is a form of energy projected from the mind, while his ability, Chi, is a force projected from the body. While only Adepts can utilise Psynergy, anyone with the right amount of training can access the powers of Chi. Ki is taught by Master Nyunpa Of Fuchin Temple, whom which Master Feh knows, presumably having travelled there before the Mogall Forest made the route nigh-impassable (although with his abilities, he may be able to traverse it even in its hostile condition). Quotes *At Xian: :Feh: "Feizhi, wait! Are you worried that Hsu is late? He is only a little late in returning from Lama Temple. Do not worry!" :Feizhi: "Something is wrong with Hsu... I sense it." :Feh: "Ahhh, Feizhi... Is it your power again?" :Feizhi: "Ever since gems fell from the sky and hit me, I have sensed bad things." :Feh: "You say you sense evil ever since you received the power of prophecy. You have told me already. I do not believe it, Feizhi. Your visions are just mere coincidences." :Feizhi: "My visions came true many times, no? I had a vision about Mogall Forest, and that came true..." :Dojo student: "Yes, your predictions came true, Feizhi. It was very surprising!" :Feizhi: "The flood in Altin... Did I not predict that, too?" :Townsperson: "All Feizhi's predictions came true." :Feizhi: "See, Father?" :Feh: "I have heard this all. I was surprised, too, but it is still coincidence." :Feizhi: "You still don't believe it?" :Feh: "Hsu is late, so you worry too much. But do not think bad thoughts." *Upon witnessing Isaac's party cast Force: :Feh: "Hmmmm...The warrior did make the tree fall. I grant you that..." :Female Dojo Student: "Is something wrong with the warrior's Chi?" :Feh: "What the warrior did...It is not Chi." :Female Dojo Student: "What? It is not Chi?" :Feh: "Hmmm...It looks very similar...but it is not Chi. Warrior...Have you been to Fuchin Temple?" (If Isaac answers yes) "Ah...I knew it." :Dojo Student #1: "How are Chi and Fuchin Temple related?" :Feh: "I learned my Chi from Master Hama of Lama Temple. :Dojo Student #2: "Then it is the same as Chi, is it not?" :Feh: "Very similar...But still different...Chi concentrates the energy of the body into the hand...then releases it onto a distant object. You, warrior, used energy focused from the mind. Understand?" (If Isaac says yes) "This warrior is wise. The power to will something to move requires much wisdom. Fuchin's Ki releases the mind's energy like Chi releases the body's. The body's energy has limits, but mental energy has few limits. Train your Ki. It will grow very strong. Do your best, warrior. Practice, everyone! Chi has its limits, but anyone can use it. Practice, practice! Until you learn the power of Chi." Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun